


he's a mystery to me

by rainebrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebrooks/pseuds/rainebrooks
Summary: Derek plans a scavenger hunt for Stiles because he's a secret romantic. Derek and Stiles are sappy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	he's a mystery to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so please let me know if there is anything I need to change! :) This is also the first thing I have written to "completion" in years so please be nice to me.

Something strange was happening in Beacon Hills. And for once it didn’t have to deal with anything of the supernatural world. Well, it had to do with Derek, but it wasn’t werewolf weird, it was Derek weird. Everyone kept looking at Stiles like there was some big mystery that he wasn’t in on. And it bugged him. Tremendously. 

He passed by Mrs. Davis who giggled as he walked by. His eyebrows furrowed on his face at her glee. He shrugged to himself as he walked up the front steps to the house. His and Derek’s house. Stiles and Derek moved in together after their first year of dating, and here they are two years later. Still together. 

“Babe, I’m home!” Stiles shouted as he shut the door behind him. Stiles turned around, eyebrows furrowing as no response came. He surveyed the room around him and caught sight of red rose petals covering the floor, “What the fuck?” Stiles whispered to himself as his eyes followed the trail leading to the kitchen. He placed his keys in the ceramic bowl that Cora made for them as a house warming gift before toeing off his shoes. He carefully followed the trail of petals into the kitchen. The room was dimly lit and an envelope was on top of the kitchen island. Stiles walked over to it. His name was carefully written in Derek’s surprisingly neat handwriting. 

_Stiles,_

_Prepare for a night of doing your favorite thing._

_No, not me, but solving mysteries._

_Your first clue is this: For clue #2,_

_think about where I got the roses for_

_these petals to appear._

_Love you. - D_

Stiles rolled his eyes. Petals. Roses. Mrs. Davis’ garden! At their housewarming party, Derek had a few too many Wolves Brews and ended up alone in Mrs. Davis’ garden. Stiles found Derek sitting beside the rose bush. Derek told Stiles that night that Stiles felt like home. He felt like the family that Derek had lost all those years before. He told Stiles that he felt safe. Then Derek took one of Mrs. Davis’ roses and handed it to Stiles. 

Stiles clutched the note in hand and made his way to the front door. He slipped back on his shoes and jogged over to Mrs. Davis’ house. He hopped over her fence and made his way over the rose bush. Another envelope waited for him here. 

_Stiles,_

_Clue #2_

_While you’re home to me,_

_go to the place where you grew_

_into you. The first place I  
said I love you._

_Love you. - D_

Rereading the clue again, Stiles could only think of one place. His childhood home. One night after one of their countless attempts at saving the day, Derek had gotten infected with Wolfsbane. Stiles had come home from college for the weekend after he finally got Liam to tell him the severity of the situation. Stiles came running into battle just as Derek was getting stabbed with a Katana covered in Wolfsbane by the newest set of hunters. Stiles felt everything stop around him as Derek fell to the ground. He ran towards him and got him back to the safest place he could: Stiles’ bedroom. This specific strand of Wolfsbane caused Derek to be unable to hold back his thoughts. He told Stiles that he loved him. That he’d always loved him. After Stiles made sure Derek wasn’t going to die after confessing his love, Stiles told him he reciprocated the feelings and they had a long talk about how to share their feelings at appropriate times. 

Stiles shoved the clue into his back pocket of his jeans and sprinted back to their home to grab his keys to the Jeep and head to his Dad’s house. He backed out of the driveway and drove the short five minutes drive to his Dad’s. When Stiles finished college, he knew that him and Derek would settle down close to his Dad. Close to the whole pack. Stiles turned onto his old street and pulled in behind his Dad’s police cruiser. He jumped out of Roscoe and made his way to the door. He unlocked it quickly and made his way in. 

“Hey Dad!” he shouted as he ran past his Dad who was reclined in the chair watching baseball on the TV. Stiles could feel his Dad’s eye roll as he raced up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom. He threw open the door and saw an envelope waiting for him on his desk. He tore it open. 

_Clue #3_

_Stiles,_

_You’ve always said you’re never afraid of me._

_Go to the first place you told me so._

_Love you and see you soon. D_

The police cruiser at the Hale house. After Stiles and Scott had tried to frame Derek for Laura’s murder. He shoved the clue into his pocket to join the second one. He ran back down the stairs and stopped when he saw his Dad waiting for him, “I’ll give you a ride son.” He smiled knowingly at Stiles. Stiles nodded and followed his Dad out the door into the cruiser. There was another envelope waiting for him in the passenger seat. Stiles looked at his Dad beside him who just smiled at him. Stiles ripped it open. 

_Stiles,_

_You’ve made everyday since the first time we met in the woods a little bit brighter. You keep me on my toes. You never hesitate to call me out on my martyr complex. You’ve helped me heal, which is something I didn’t think I was capable of. You helped me realize that I can be loved and that I can give love without it ending badly for me. I want you to know that. You. You made me realize I was worthy of a chance. You were never afraid of me or what I was capable of because you trusted me. You believed in me. I love you._

_D_

Stiles finished reading the letter and felt the cruiser come to stop. He quickly wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and looked at his Dad. He was smiling at Stiles with eyes that were about as damp as Stiles’ own, “Get out of the car, son.” Stiles looked to his right and there he was. With the rebuilt Hale house behind him. Stiles’ mouth fell open as Derek approached him. Derek grabbed the handle to the cruiser and opened the door for Stiles. 

“Der, the house. Wh-how, when?” Stiles asked as Derek extended his palm to Stiles to get him out of the car. Stiles rose from his seat. 

“The whole pack has been helping. I wanted it to be a surprise.” He shrugged at Stiles and began to guide him forward, “Come on.” Stiles let himself be guided by Derek into the Hale home, “This is our porch, where we will be able to watch the sunrise and sunsets.” Derek raised Stiles’ hand in his palm and gave the back of it a gentle caress with is lips. Derek opened the door to reveal the full furnished living room, dining room and kitchen. “Enough room for the whole pack, and anyone else who happens to come along.” Stiles eyes ran over the large rooms and the abundance of seating. He gave Derek a small smile as he continued to lead him through the house. They made their way up the stairs, “Bedrooms for all of the pack members when they come to stay, and rooms for when the pack expands.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile. Stiles grinned widely at the notion of the pack growing. Derek led Stiles to the last bedroom at the end of the hallways, “And this is ours.” Stiles eyes welled with tears as Derek opened the room to reveal their bedroom. Also covered in roses. Stiles dropped Derek’s hand and walked forward to admire the room. 

“Stiles,” Stiles turned around to face Derek at the sound of his name. Stiles sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Derek on one knee. With a ring. “Stiles, this—“ Stiles cut him off by grabbing Derek’s face with both of his hands and molding their mouths together. 

“Derek, God. Of course. This. Me. You. Forever.” Stiles leaned in for another kiss, “Always, Der. Always.” Derek slipped the finger on Stiles’ ring finger. 


End file.
